googlefandomcom-20200213-history
Google Allo
Google Allo Google Allo is an instant messaging mobile app developed by Google for the Android and iOS mobile operating systems. It was announced at Google's developer conference on May 18, 2016, and released on September 21, 2016. The app uses phone numbers as identifiers, and allows users to exchange messages, files, voice notes and images. It includes avirtual assistant, a feature that generates automatic reply suggestions, and an optionalencrypted mode. Users can resize messages and add doodles and stickers on images before sending them. Before launch, Google touted strong privacy in the app, with particular emphasis on messages stored "transiently and in non-identifiable form". However, at launch, privacy was significantly rolled back, with Google now keeping logs of messages indefinitely (or until the user deletes messages) in an effort to improve the app's "smart reply" feature. Additionally, privacy advocate and NSA whistleblowerEdward Snowden was critical of Allo using unencrypted chat messages by default, with an opt-in feature for full encryption, rather than fully encrypted by default, writing onTwitter that "Google's decision to disable end-to-end encryption by default in its new #Allo chat app is dangerous, and makes it unsafe. Avoid it for now." About Google AlloAllo was announced at Google's developer conference on May 18, 2016.At the time, Google said that it would release Allo in summer 2016. Google launched the app on September 21, 2016.[6] During the unveiling of Google's Pixel smartphone in October 2016, it announced that Allo will be pre-installed on the Pixel phones, along with its sister app, Google Duo. In February 2017, a tweet by Google's Vice President of Communications Nick Fox showed a screenshot of Allo running as aweb app, along with the words: "Still in early development, but coming to a desktop near you... About Google Allo Allo is based on phone numbers, not by social media or email accounts. Allo's "Smart reply" feature uses Google's machine learning technology to suggest a reply to the last message, which can be selected from a few options. The feature also analyzes images sent to the user in order to suggest responses. Similar to the smart reply feature seen in Google's Inbox app, it learns from the user's behaviour to adapt its suggestions over time. Allo is one of the apps that support Google Assistant, a virtual assistant that allows users to ask questions and receive answers in a two-way conversational nature. Additional features include "Whisper Shout", which allows the user to increase or decrease the size of a message to represent volume, and the ability to draw on photos before sending them. An update released in March 2017 lets Android users send various types of files, including PDFs, documents, APKs, ZIP archives, and MP3tracks through Allo. In May, the app was updated to allow users to backup and restore chats, added an Incognito mode for group chats, and introduced previews for links.Later the same month, Fast Company reported that Google updated Allo to add cartoon stickers on selfie photos, powered by artificial intelligence technology capable of producing "563 quadrillion face" animations.Complementing selfie stickers, Google also launched "selfie clips", short looped videos of the user's face. Google Allo Features Allo is based on phone numbers, not by social media or email accounts. Allo's "Smart reply" feature uses Google's machine learning technology to suggest a reply to the last message, which can be selected from a few options. The feature also analyzes images sent to the user in order to suggest responses. Similar to the smart reply feature seen in Google's Inbox app, it learns from the user's behaviour to adapt its suggestions over time.Allo is one of the apps that support Google Assistant, a virtual assistant that allows users to ask questions and receive answers in a two-way conversational nature. Additional features include "Whisper Shout", which allows the user to increase or decrease the size of a message to represent volume,and the ability to draw on photos before sending them.An update released in March 2017 lets Android users send various types of files, including PDFs, documents, APKs, ZIP archives, and MP3tracks through Allo.mIn May, the app was updated to allow users to backup and restore chats, added an Incognito mode for group chats, and introduced previews for links. Later the same month, Fast Company reported that Google updated Allo to add cartoon stickers on selfie photos, powered by artificial intelligence technology capable of producing "563 quadrillion face" animations. Complementing selfie stickers, Google also launched "selfie clips", short looped videos of the user's face. Category:Google Category:Google services Category:Apps from Google Inc. Category:Apps Category:Google software